Soul of the forgotten
by MistyTheAngel
Summary: No Yaio, no Yuri, but some innuendo. More deep secrets about Yami's past are revealed.
1. Start from the middle

~¤~Because starting from the beginning is too easy~¤~  
  
How long has it been? Time flew in Duelist Kingdom. Now it's time to rest. I was already tired before, but even after a day of being here, I got challeged again by some little girl with a connection to grandpa. But everything's quiet now. I'm worried. Quiet can't be good, can it? Yami seems relaxed. But I can't help but feel he's sad. I don't know why. I seet it in his eyes every time we meet. He smiles, but I know he's hurting like crazy on the inside. Maybe he wants some time to be free? I should let him go downtown and do some looking around and get his mind off of things. Yeah. That should do it! Oh. but wait.. I have school today. And I'm late!  
  
Yugi Moto very quickly got dressed and raced to school. He was there right on time, only to discover he left his math book at home. So, before fourth period, he called home hoping to get his grandpa, but no one answered. "Strange.. Grandpa never leaves the shop in the middle of the morning. I wonder if everything is alright."  
  
Yugi puzzled over this the entire day, and when math rolled around, he had to wing it. By the end of the day, he hurridly gathered his things when Joey and Tristen appeared. "Hey Yugi! Tristen and I are going downtown to check out some new duel monsters cards. Wanna come with?" Joey watched Yugi pack sloppily, and quirked a brow. "Sorry guys, I have to get home and check on something. Call me later, ok?" Yugi stood and raced off before Joey could reply. "He looked like he was in a hurry," Joey concluded. "Brillian deduction Einstien." Tristen remarked, and they followed Yugi home.  
  
What's the matter, Yugi? You're stressed, I'm getting a headache from all the mixed signals you're sending. Yugi Looked down to his millenium puzzle. "Yami, I'm worried about Grandpa. He didn't answer the phone at the shop, and he never leaves during the day." Did it ever occur to you that perhaps you're over-reacting? Yugi didn't listen. He burst in the door when he got home. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"  
  
Yugi's grandfather turned around from arranging some items on the store rack. "Yes, Yugi? What's the matter?" Yugi blinked, expecting something to have happened. "You didn't answer the phone this morning."  
  
"Well, it never rang!" Grandpa chuckled and went back to his work.  
  
"Never rang?" Yugi took out his cell phone and dialed the number. Indeed, there was no ringing sound in the shop. But someone did pick up. "Hello?" A strange voice answered. "Oh, uh.. Sorry, wrong number." Yugi hung up quickly and blushed, then went up to his room.  
  
"I guess you were right, Yami. I've been so stressed lately! Maybe it was all that soul stealing business of Pegusus that rattled me a little." Yugi sat up as he heard his cell phone ring again. He picked it up, and answered it. "Hello?" "Yami?" A female's voice; but it didn't sound like it was coming from the phone, it sounded like it was in Yugi's head. "This is Yugi Moto, who is this?"  
  
"Yami?" The line went dead.  
  
"Hello? Hello!? How do you know Yami!? Hello!?" He check the caller number, but it was just a bunch of scrambled symbols and pictures.  
  
"Yami, did you hear that? ...Yami?"  
  
..I did. 


	2. Story Time

~¤~Story time~¤~  
  
Still perplexed about the cell phone incident, Yugi decided to go straight to Mr. Hawking's house to see if he could identify the markings on his phone. Before he could reach the door however, Tristen and Joey walked in. Yugi quickly pocketed the phone, although he didn't know why.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Tristen and I are going down to that new museum to see their duel monsters exhibit. It's opening next week, you wanna come with?" Joey smiled and looked around at the cards Yugi's grandpa had in stock.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to guys. But right now, I need to go see someone about." He cut off there. How could he explain what happened last night in a way even Joey would understand? "About what?" Tristen interjected, "You seem a little shaken up."  
  
"I think. I think someone tried to call Yami on my cell phone" He looked a little embarrassed. After all, it did sound pretty outrageous.  
  
"On your cell phone? Come on, Yugi. what makes you think that? No one else knows about your little split personalities problem." Joey laughed, then was promptly hit on the head by Tristen.  
  
"He's just joking, Yug."  
  
"I know. It's just that. ever since duelist kingdom was over, and then there was Mr. Hawking's granddaughter, and then the whole Dungeon dice monsters fiasco, and now this! I think Yami's just so worn out.. I'd really like to get some answers as soon as I can and let him rest." Yugi looked down at his puzzle. It had lost some shine since the world suddenly decided it wanted the puzzle for themselves.  
  
Yugi said goodbye to his friends, and left for Mr. Hawking's house. It was a long walk, but he made good time, only stopping for some ice cream. He walked up to Arthur's door, and knocked. Rebecca answered. "Oh, Hey Yugi! You come for a rematch!? Teddy and I are ready." Rebecca said as she held her stuffed bear up.  
  
"No, actually.. I'm here to see your grandpa." He smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh! Fine.. I'll beat you with my deck next time." She opened the door up more and let Yugi in. "He's in the dining room having tea."  
  
Yugi slowly walked inside, and looked around for a dining room. Luckily, Arthur walked out of a nearby room, and saw Yugi. "Oh! Hello there Yugi. What brings you here? Would you like some tea?" he said as he held up a cup.  
  
"Oh, no thank you. Actually, I have a really important question. Someone.. um.. left some weird symbols on my phone, and I was wondering if they were Egyptian." He dug around in his pocket.  
  
"Oh, now Yugi who would actually do that? But, nevertheless, lets take a look." Arthur took the phone when Yugi handed it to him, and looked at it. "The symbols are so small, I can't tell. But I think this one might be a name, right here." He pointed to a small symbol at the top. "You'll have to get this enlarged somehow. I'm sure you can do it with one of those new computers, just email it to me." Arthur wrote his e-mail address on a small piece of paper and handed it to Yugi.  
  
Yugi nodded, and with some fleeting thanks, left with his cell phone. Next stop: Kaiba land.  
  
When Yugi arrived, it was packed as usual. He searched for a while, and then finally found Mokuba helping direct the flow of people. "Mokuba! Is your big brother around? I have a favor I need to ask."  
  
Mokuba smiled as Yugi came running up. "Nope, but I might be able to help."  
  
"Well, I need some thing from my cell phone to be enlarged and sent to a friend.. It's really important.."  
  
"Gee, Yugi, I'm not around to play text messaging with you." Mokuba looked a little surprised Yugi would ask something so stupid.  
  
"No! It's not like that! Look!" Yugi showed Mokuba the mess of symbols and pictures. Mokuba nodded and led him into the back of the park, where a limo was already waiting.  
  
"This looks so weird. who're you sending it to?" Mokuba messed around with Yugi's phone.  
  
"I'm sending it to a man who deciphers Egyptian Hieroglyphics."  
  
"Really? You think this mess is Egyptian?" Mokuba stared at the screen trying to make pictures out of the small dots.  
  
Once at the Kaiba Mansion, Mokuba took Yugi deep into the halls of the large home. Finally, he reached a room in the middle of the building. "Go on in. Just tell her who you are. She doesn't want me in there, she yells at me if I go in."  
  
"She?" Yugi was pushed in by Mokuba when the doors opened and closed again. "Hello?"  
  
Just as Yugi spoke, a young girl of about 16 stood up in a room full of dim lights, computer monitors, and something on a leash making it's way towards Yugi. "Who are you? Did Mokuba let you in!? I'm going to kick his ass." She sighed and turned the lights on. With the room now lit up, the girl's incredibly white skin was shown. Her hair, however, was brown, and her eyes, blue. So she wasn't Albino, Yugi concluded. He couldn't help but stare at her white complexion though.  
  
"What are you staring at? It's a medical condition, I'm allergic to the sun!" She sat back down and sighed, typing on a computer with lightning speed. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Um.. I need something taken off my cell phone and enhanced." Yugi looked down at a lizard sniffing his shoes. The lizard was bigger than a dog, and drooled on the floor.  
  
"Don't mind him. He won't bite. Gimmie your cell phone.." She moved to another computer and opened up several program codes. Yugi walked over and handed it to her. She plugged it into the computer and began writing a program code. "His name is Markus."  
  
"Who?" Yugi looked around.  
  
"The Komodo dragon. His name is Markus. He ate a whole pig once." She typed away.  
  
Yugi smiled nervously as Markus made his way over and continued salivating on Yugi's shoes. "S..so.. what's.. your name?"  
  
"Komida Kaiba. I bet you've never heard of me." She opened up a nearby cooler and took a large hunk of meat out.  
  
"Are you Seto's sister? I didn't know he had one.." Yugi watched as she threw the meat across the room. Markus sped over to the meat and ripped into it.  
  
"He's ashamed of me. I can't go outside without getting 3rd degree burns, I'm always sick.. Taught myself how to write programs.. But he's ashamed of me because of the whole Y2K thing."  
  
"Y2K?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm the one who made the program to shut off all the computers at 2000." She laughed a little. "Actually, it was only going to make a window pop up and say 'happy new year', but someone in the government panicked.. and the whole thing blew up in my face. Kaiba was pissed.. " She yawned and initiated the program she wrote.  
  
In a few minutes, she had it downloaded, enhanced, and sent off to Arthur with no fuss. She gave Yugi his phone back, and stood up.  
  
"I hope this does the trick. What was your name again?"  
  
"Yugi Moto."  
  
"Well.. don't leave me down here alone for too long, Yugi Moto." She opened the door for him, and Yugi went home.  
  
The next day, Yugi turned on his computer and checked his e-mail. He had a reply from Arthur about the hieroglyphics.  
  
"Yugi, I looked at the e-mail, and as it turns out, it's mostly gibberish, except for four names. 'Marik' 'Ishisu' 'Odius' and 'Kodima'. I don't know how these names are connected, but the last one, 'Kodima' reminds me of a story I once heard.  
  
'Once, in the time of kings and pharaohs in Egypt, there was a kind Pharaoh. The same Pharaoh destined to seal away the monsters of the shadow realm in cards, and the powers of the world in items. It was rumored he disappeared along with the items so long ago, but before that happened, and after he made the 'Millennium Items' a story transpired not many know about.  
  
'Having just returned form a long trip, the Pharaoh was tired and homesick. As he watched the city slowly go by outside his chariot, he saw a crowd forming nearby. Interested, he hopped out of the Chariot, and walked over. The crowd parted for him, and in the middle, he saw a young peasant girl, huddled up in a ball, bleeding. The crowd was stoning her. Enraged, the Pharaoh sent them all home, but not without physically correcting some of the men who threw stones. He brought the girl home with him, and laid her in his own bed. It wasn't until then he realized why she was being stoned. As her hood fell off, and her cloak was taken off, two horns, and two large black wings appeared on her.  
  
''A dark witch! A monster from the shadow realm! But how does she live among humans!?' The pharaoh thought to himself. Soon, she awoke, and in her fright, scrambled off the bed and into a nearby corner. Having pity on the girl, he comforted her. She told him that her mother was a 'Dark Witch', a monster from the shadow realm, but her father was human. The pharaoh felt a great compassion for the outcast girl, and gave her new clothes, and some medicines. But soon, she fled from the Pharaoh; afraid people would hate him for helping her. She only left her name, 'Kodima'.  
  
'Soon, however, Kodima returned. She had fallen in love with the Pharaoh, for he was the only one who ever helped her. The Pharaoh bid her to stay, so she did, and soon, he fell in love with her as well.'  
  
No one really knows the end of the story. It's like there was a gap in time, either that, or the pharaoh disappeared right after that part of the story ends. I hope this helps!"  
  
Yugi was a bit taken back by the story. "Yami, did you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Girlfriend? I would remember if I did, Yugi!" Yami was flustered. "That story was probably just made up. The name though, It. does sound familiar." 


End file.
